There are many articles of manufacture that require a first component be releasable connected to a second component, i.e., the first component must be connected to the second component in a manner that permits removal of the first component from the second component. Such releasable connections typically include mechanical fasteners or the like that hold separate work pieces together. Removal of the mechanical fasteners disassembles the work pieces. Alternatively, adhesives have been utilized to bond the various work pieces together. The adhesive bond between the separate work pieces must be broken in order to disassemble the work pieces.